


Pack after Dark... pt. 2

by KathSilver



Series: Pack After Dark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, here have some more crazy, we did it again, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't explain this. The first one was difficult enough... but hey! Spiderman comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack after Dark... pt. 2

[11:29 PM] jackson: OI, DOG BREATH

[11:29 PM] isaac: WHO ME?

[11:29 PM] lydia: good lord not this again

[11:29 PM] derek: SCALE FACE

[11:29 PM] jackson: NO YOU PUPPY, I MEANT DOG BREATH

[11:29 PM] stiles: WHY ARE WE YELLING

[11:29 PM] jackson: AH, THERE HE IS

[11:29 PM] jackson: YOU DECIDE TO GIVE UP YET

[11:29 PM] isaac: IM NOT A PUPPY

[11:29 PM] jackson: YES YOU ARE

[11:30 PM] isaac: NO IM NOT

[11:30 PM] jackson: YOU'RE ONE OF DOG BREATHS PUPPY

[11:30 PM] stiles: ISAAC YOU LOOK LIKE A PUPPY

[11:30 PM] isaac: AT LEAST IM NOT A LIZARD

[11:30 PM] jackson: JUST LIKE GANDALF IS MINE

[11:30 PM] derek: ISAAC SHUT UP YOU'RE A PUPPY

[11:30 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU LIZARDS RULE

[11:30 PM] isaac: :C

[11:30 PM] lydia: YOU'RE ALL PUPPIES

[11:30 PM] jackson: THANK YOU DEREK

[11:30 PM] derek: BUT YOU'RE MY PUPPY

[11:30 PM] stiles: I AM A HUMAN THANK U

[11:30 PM] lydia: EXCEPT GECKO BOY OVER THERE

[11:30 PM] isaac: LIZARDS SUCK

[11:30 PM] derek: SHUT UP JACKSON

[11:30 PM] derek: NO ONE LIKES YOU

[11:30 PM] jackson: STILES DOES

[11:30 PM] stiles: WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING

[11:30 PM] derek: FUCK OFF

[11:30 PM] derek: BECAUSE HE'S A DOUCHE

[11:30 PM] jackson: THATS ENOUGH FOR ME

[11:30 PM] jackson: AWHH WHATS WRONG

[11:30 PM] stiles: YOU GUYS ARE IMMATURE

[11:31 PM] isaac: SHUT UP SCALE FACE

[11:31 PM] lydia: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK STILINSKI

[11:31 PM] jackson: ISSAC NO

[11:31 PM] stiles: WOW RUDE LYDIA

[11:31 PM] jackson: DON'T EVEN TRY

[11:31 PM] lydia: WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO

[11:31 PM] lydia: ABOUT IT

[11:31 PM] stiles: STOP INSULTING JACKSON ISAAC

[11:31 PM] jackson: DEREK YOUR PUPPY IS PATHE

[11:31 PM] jackson: TEACH HIM MANNERS

[11:31 PM] isaac: SHUT UP STILES

[11:31 PM] stiles: YOU SHUT UP

[11:31 PM] derek: FUCK OFF, JACKSON

[11:31 PM] isaac: HA

[11:31 PM] jackson: GLADLY, WITH STILES IN TOW

[11:31 PM] derek: NO

[11:31 PM] stiles: LYDIA I WILL TAKE BACK YOUR AWESOME BIRTHDAY PRESENT

[11:32 PM] lydia: NO

[11:32 PM] jackson: WHAT DID YOU GET HER

[11:32 PM] lydia: FUCK YOU

[11:32 PM] jackson: LIKE

[11:32 PM] jackson: REALLY

[11:32 PM] stiles: NO FUCK YOU

[11:32 PM] stiles: IT WAS MY DICK IN A BOX

[11:32 PM] jackson: WE ALL WANT TO KNOW

[11:32 PM] lydia: I DONT WANT IT

[11:32 PM] lydia: JACKSON TAKE IT

[11:32 PM] jackson: ... ACCURATE

[11:32 PM] isaac: WOW STILES

[11:32 PM] stiles: YES YOU DO

[11:32 PM] isaac: RUDE

[11:32 PM] jackson: I'LL TAKE IT

[11:32 PM] jackson: THANK YOU

[11:32 PM] lydia: YOUR WELCOME

[11:32 PM] isaac: NONE FOR YOU JACKSON

[11:32 PM] lydia: THANK YOU FOR THE NECKLACE BTW

[11:32 PM] stiles: ALRIGHT

[11:32 PM] lydia: IT WAS NICE

[11:32 PM] stiles: JACKSON YOU CAN HAVE IT

[11:32 PM] jackson: YOU'RE WELCOME

[11:32 PM] jackson: THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE IT

[11:32 PM] jackson: THANK YOU STILES

[11:32 PM] lydia: ITS JUST MY SIZE

[11:32 PM] jackson: SEE DEREK I TOLD YOU HE LOVED ME MORE

[11:32 PM] derek: I HATE YOU ALL

[11:32 PM] stiles: I NEVER SAID THAT

[11:32 PM] lydia: STILES LOVES EVERYONE THO

[11:33 PM] stiles: I DO

[11:33 PM] isaac: DO YOU HATE ME DEREK?

[11:33 PM] jackson: SO YOU HATE STILES TOO?

[11:33 PM] jackson: HARSH

[11:33 PM] isaac: :C

[11:33 PM] stiles: I EVEN LOVE ISAAC

[11:33 PM] lydia: THATS SUCH A GOOD PACK MOM

[11:33 PM] isaac: I LOVE YOU TOO STILES

[11:33 PM] derek: I HATE EVERYONE BUT LYDIA AND STILES AND ISAAC

[11:33 PM] stiles: ISAAC HEY WANNA MAKE OUT

[11:33 PM] lydia: THANK YOU

[11:33 PM] isaac: SO JUST JACKSON THEN

[11:33 PM] jackson: THAT JUST LEAVES ME!

[11:33 PM] jackson: FINE

[11:33 PM] derek: YUP

[11:33 PM] lydia: I LIKE YOU TOO DERK

[11:33 PM] isaac: YEAH LETS MACK

[11:33 PM] jackson: NO SPAGHETTI AND GARLIC BREAD FOR YOU

[11:33 PM] lydia: DO I GET SOME?

[11:33 PM] jackson: YES LYDI

[11:33 PM] jackson: YOU DO

[11:33 PM] lydia: FUCK YEAH

[11:33 PM] isaac: STILES COME HERE

[11:33 PM] stiles: COOL

[11:33 PM] isaac: COME HERE AND MAKE OUT WITH ME

[11:33 PM] jackson: WTF WHY DOES ISSAC GET STILES

[11:34 PM] stiles: FUCK YOU GUYS I'LL BE MAKING OUT WITH ISAAC

[11:34 PM] jackson: DEREK

[11:34 PM] isaac: BECAUSE IM BETTER THAN YOU

[11:34 PM] jackson: MAKE YOUR PUPPY BACK OFF

[11:34 PM] derek: NO HE'S FINE

[11:34 PM] jackson: WTF

[11:34 PM] stiles: LOL

[11:34 PM] isaac: HAHA

[11:34 PM] derek: WAIT

[11:34 PM] isaac: WHAT

[11:34 PM] jackson: DON'T MAKE ME SLIME YOU

[11:34 PM] isaac: WHERE

[11:34 PM] isaac: WHY

[11:34 PM] lydia: JACKSON

[11:34 PM] stiles: PENIS!

[11:34 PM] lydia: STOP SLIMING PEOPLE

[11:34 PM] derek: JACKSON SHUT THE FUCK UP

[11:34 PM] lydia: NO ONE LIKES YOUR GOO

[11:34 PM] jackson: SHUT UP LYDIA IT DOESN'T EVEN HURT YOU

[11:34 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU MUTT

[11:34 PM] isaac: I WANT IT

[11:35 PM] stiles: ISAAC PSST I LOVE YOU CAN WE MAKE OUT NOW

[11:35 PM] jackson: ISSAC... YOU WANT MY GOO?

[11:35 PM] derek: BUT STILES

[11:35 PM] jackson: THATS MESSED UP MAN

[11:35 PM] isaac: I LOVE YOU 5EVER LET'S MAKE OUT

[11:35 PM] lydia: BECAUSE IM IMMUNE BITCHES

[11:35 PM] isaac: NO

[11:35 PM] stiles: SWEET

[11:35 PM] stiles: NO SHH DEREK GO AWAY

[11:35 PM] isaac: I WANT STILES' PENIS

[11:35 PM] jackson: YOU WANT A FUCKING COOKIE LYDIA?

[11:35 PM] lydia: YES

[11:35 PM] stiles: EVERYONE DOES TBH

[11:35 PM] lydia: THAT WOULD BE DELIGHTFUL

[11:35 PM] jackson: TOO BAD

[11:35 PM] lydia: YOU'RE NOT GETTING STILES' DICK IN A BOX THEN

[11:35 PM] isaac: CAN I HAVE IT STILES?

[11:35 PM] jackson: NO COOKIES FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE MEAN TO ME

[11:35 PM] stiles: HAVE WHAT

[11:35 PM] stiles: MY PENIS?

[11:36 PM] lydia: IM GIVING YOU HIS FUCKING DICK

[11:36 PM] isaac: YOUR PENIS

[11:36 PM] lydia: HOW IS THAT MEA

[11:36 PM] isaac: YEAH

[11:36 PM] lydia: N

[11:36 PM] stiles: YEAH SURE

[11:36 PM] jackson: GOOD POINT

[11:36 PM] isaac: THANK YOU

[11:36 PM] jackson: LYDIA GETS A COOKIE

[11:36 PM] lydia: THATS RIGHT

[11:36 PM] isaac: IN YOUR FACE SCALES

[11:36 PM] jackson: ISSAC

[11:36 PM] jackson: NO

[11:36 PM] stiles: NO I ALREADY GAVE MY DICK TO ISAAC SORRY

[11:36 PM] isaac: YES

[11:36 PM] jackson: I'LL GET YOU

[11:36 PM] isaac: I'LL BITE YOU

[11:36 PM] isaac: WITH MY TEETH

[11:36 PM] jackson: WON'T DO ANY GOOD

[11:36 PM] stiles: ALRIGHT, WHO KILLED THE SOUR WOLF

[11:36 PM] lydia: HOW ELSE WOULD YOU BITE HIM

[11:36 PM] jackson: I JUST GET RIGHT BACK UP

[11:36 PM] lydia: GOD ISAAC

[11:36 PM] jackson: I DID

[11:36 PM] jackson: MWAHAHA

[11:36 PM] stiles: FUCK OFF JACKSON

[11:37 PM] jackson: NOO

[11:37 PM] jackson: I WAS JOKING BBY I LUV YOU

[11:37 PM] lydia: HES BROODING UNDER THE STREETLIGHT OVER THERE

[11:37 PM] stiles: NO

[11:37 PM] stiles: FIND DEREK

[11:37 PM] isaac: I WILL TRAP YOU IN A CIRCLE THEN

[11:37 PM] stiles: DERRRREEEEKKKKK

[11:37 PM] jackson: YOU CAN'T TRAP ME ONLY STILES CAN

[11:37 PM] derek: LET ME BROOD

[11:37 PM] stiles: NO

[11:37 PM] isaac: NO SHH STILES

[11:37 PM] isaac: COME BACK TO ME

[11:37 PM] derek: NO

[11:37 PM] stiles: BUT

[11:37 PM] isaac: DEREK IS BEING A BUTT

[11:37 PM] stiles: I WANNA CUDDLE WITH DEREK U GAIS

[11:37 PM] jackson: SEE? I LOVE YOU MORE THAN DEREK DOES

[11:37 PM] isaac: MAKE OUT WITH ME STILES

[11:37 PM] lydia: DEREK GO CUDDLE WITH STILES

[11:37 PM] stiles: O

[11:37 PM] derek: OH I WANT TO CUDDLEE YOU

[11:37 PM] stiles: OK ISAAC

[11:37 PM] isaac: YAY

[11:37 PM] derek: YOU'RE MY FAVORITEE STILES

[11:37 PM] isaac: NO DEREK

[11:37 PM] derek: O

[11:37 PM] jackson: OKAY WOW NO

[11:38 PM] stiles: OMG I AM

[11:38 PM] isaac: GO AWAY WERE MAKING OUT

[11:38 PM] jackson: THIS IS SUDDENLY NOT OKAY

[11:38 PM] derek: YES YOU ARE

[11:38 PM] isaac: SHUT UP SCALES

[11:38 PM] stiles: JACKSON

[11:38 PM] stiles: I'LL MAKE OUT WITH YOU TOO

[11:38 PM] isaac: NO

[11:38 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU MANGY CURR

[11:38 PM] jackson: OKAY YAY STILES

[11:38 PM] jackson: I LOVE YOU

[11:38 PM] isaac: DON'T MAKE OUT WITH LIZARD BRAIN

[11:38 PM] stiles: AWESOME

[11:38 PM] isaac: HE WILL PARALYZE YOU

[11:38 PM] jackson: LIZARDS ARE AWESOM

[11:38 PM] jackson: THINK OF MULAN

[11:38 PM] jackson: AND TANGLED

[11:38 PM] isaac: LIZARDS SUCK

[11:38 PM] stiles: EVERYONE IN HERE GETS STILES ACTION EXCEPT LYDIA

[11:38 PM] jackson: NO

[11:38 PM] lydia: PASCAL WAS ADORABLE

[11:38 PM] jackson: I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF

[11:38 PM] stiles: NO JACKSON

[11:38 PM] derek: NO JACKSON

[11:39 PM] isaac: NUH

[11:39 PM] jackson: BBUT

[11:39 PM] stiles: EVERYONE WANTS THS

[11:39 PM] lydia: I WANT STILES ACTION

[11:39 PM] lydia: STILES

[11:39 PM] stiles: OK

[11:39 PM] lydia: PLS

[11:39 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU DEREK

[11:39 PM] derek: STILES IS MY MATE FUCK OFF

[11:39 PM] jackson: YOU GET NO SAY

[11:39 PM] isaac: HEY LYDIA

[11:39 PM] stiles: LYDIA GETS FIRST DIBS

[11:39 PM] jackson: STILES IS MY MATE

[11:39 PM] lydia: HEY ISAAC

[11:39 PM] derek: GO LICK AN EGG

[11:39 PM] isaac: LET'S MAKE OUT

[11:39 PM] lydia: OK

[11:39 PM] isaac: YAY

[11:39 PM] jackson: LIZARD MATE TRUMPS MUTT

[11:39 PM] lydia: IN MY POOL AGAIN

[11:39 PM] stiles: ISAAC NO

[11:39 PM] jackson: I DON'T LIKC EGGS WTF

[11:39 PM] lydia: STILES JOIN

[11:39 PM] lydia: US

[11:39 PM] jackson: GO LICK YOUR DICK

[11:39 PM] isaac: THEN LETS GET NAKED

[11:39 PM] jackson: THAT YOU NAMED AFTER ME

[11:39 PM] stiles: WAIT SO LIKE A 3-SOME

[11:39 PM] isaac: NO

[11:39 PM] isaac: YOUR NOT INVITED STILES

[11:39 PM] stiles: WHY

[11:39 PM] stiles: OH

[11:39 PM] stiles: OKAY

[11:39 PM] isaac: GO AWAY

[11:40 PM] lydia: SORRY STILES

[11:40 PM] stiles: ...OKAY

[11:40 PM] lydia: NEXT TIME BB

[11:40 PM] isaac: LYDIA COME HERE

[11:40 PM] lydia: COMING~

[11:40 PM] isaac: GOOD

[11:40 PM] derek: OK THEN

[11:40 PM] lydia: LETS HAVE A SLOPPY MAKE OUT SESH AGAIN

[11:40 PM] isaac: ALRIGHT

[11:40 PM] jackson: stop it

[11:40 PM] stiles: ....WELL I'LL JUST BE LEAVING THEN

[11:40 PM] isaac: ILL TAKE OFF MY OANTS

[11:40 PM] jackson: stop it now

[11:40 PM] isaac: PANTS

[11:40 PM] derek: STILES COME HERE

[11:40 PM] jackson: stiles is mine

[11:40 PM] jackson: i marked him

[11:40 PM] derek: stfu

[11:40 PM] lydia: NO PANTS PARTY

[11:40 PM] derek: no I did first

[11:40 PM] lydia: ANYONE?

[11:40 PM] stiles: WHAT

[11:41 PM] jackson: I DON'T CARE

[11:41 PM] jackson: I UNDID YOUR MARK

[11:41 PM] derek: I SAW HIM FIRST FUCK OFF

[11:41 PM] stiles: WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING

[11:41 PM] jackson: NO ACTUALLY

[11:41 PM] isaac: YOU HAVE TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS TOO

[11:41 PM] lydia: SCOTT SAW HIM FIRST ACTUALLY

[11:41 PM] derek: BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLEE

[11:41 PM] jackson: I SAW HIM YEAS AGO

[11:41 PM] jackson: I WIN

[11:41 PM] isaac: EVERYONE TAKE OFF THEIR PANTS

[11:41 PM] lydia: I WASNT WEARING PANTS

[11:41 PM] stiles: ACTUALLY JACKSON AND I HAVE KNOWN EACHOTHER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE

[11:41 PM] derek: BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM UNTIL I DID

[11:41 PM] jackson: BULLSHI

[11:41 PM] lydia: HE WAS PINING ALL THOSE YEARS

[11:41 PM] lydia: EVEN WHEN WE DATED

[11:41 PM] jackson: ITS CALLED PULLING PIGTAILS

[11:41 PM] derek: LYDIA FUCK OFF

[11:41 PM] lydia: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DEREK

[11:41 PM] jackson: EXACTLY LYDIA

[11:41 PM] jackson: THANK YOU

[11:42 PM] stiles: I HAD A CRUSH ON JACKSON WHEN I WAS IN KINDERGARTEN

[11:42 PM] derek: LYDIA YOU'RE ADDED TO THE 'I HATE' LIST

[11:42 PM] derek: O OK

[11:42 PM] lydia: FUCK YOU

[11:42 PM] isaac: NO DEREK

[11:42 PM] jackson: NO ONE CARES DEREK

[11:42 PM] jackson: STILES YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU

[11:42 PM] derek: I HATE EVERYONE NEVERMIND

[11:42 PM] derek: GONNA GO BROOD

[11:42 PM] jackson: I WIIIIIIN

[11:42 PM] stiles: NO DEREK

[11:42 PM] isaac: DEREK STOP IT

[11:42 PM] stiles: I'LL COME WITH YOU

[11:43 PM] isaac: YOU'RE BEING A BUTT

[11:43 PM] derek: YOU WILL?

[11:43 PM] stiles: SURE

[11:43 PM] isaac: DEREK TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS

[11:43 PM] stiles: CAN JACKSON COME TOO

[11:43 PM] derek: OH YA-

[11:43 PM] lydia: YES

[11:43 PM] derek: NO

[11:43 PM] jackson: WHAT NO

[11:43 PM] lydia: DEREK NO PANTS

[11:43 PM] isaac: I WANT TO COME

[11:43 PM] jackson: YOU CAN'T PLEASE

[11:43 PM] derek: WHY DO I HAVE TO

[11:43 PM] jackson: I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU

[11:43 PM] isaac: DEREK

[11:43 PM] isaac: PANTS

[11:43 PM] isaac: OFF

[11:43 PM] lydia: BECAUSE ITS A NO PANTS PARTY

[11:43 PM] stiles: BUT YOU CAN COME TOO

[11:43 PM] jackson: I CAN COME?

[11:43 PM] stiles: YES

[11:43 PM] jackson: BUT...

[11:43 PM] isaac: HOW ABOUT ISAAC?

[11:43 PM] jackson: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THE FLEA SACK?

[11:43 PM] stiles: NO ISAAC YOU'RE A DICK

[11:43 PM] stiles: GO MAKE OUT WITH THE WALL

[11:43 PM] isaac: WOW STILES RUDE

[11:43 PM] lydia: IM HERE ISAAC

[11:43 PM] isaac: I WILL MAKE OUT WITH LYDIA

[11:43 PM] stiles: YOU REJECTED ME

[11:44 PM] lydia: I LIKE THIS PLAN

[11:44 PM] stiles: WHEN I JUST WANTED TO MAKE OUT

[11:44 PM] jackson: WTF WHEN DID YOU OFFER YOURSELF TO HIM

[11:44 PM] isaac: TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS LYDIA

[11:44 PM] lydia: I TOLD YOU

[11:44 PM] lydia: IM NOT WEARING ANY

[11:44 PM] jackson: STILES HOW AMNY PEOPLE ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH

[11:44 PM] isaac: OH OKAY

[11:44 PM] stiles: LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO

[11:44 PM] isaac: LETS GET IN THE POOL

[11:44 PM] lydia: LETS

[11:44 PM] stiles: IDK I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH ERICA TOMORROW

[11:44 PM] isaac: NO

[11:44 PM] jackson: WTF

[11:44 PM] jackson: NO

[11:44 PM] isaac: FUCK YOU STILES

[11:44 PM] isaac: YOU CANT DO THAT

[11:44 PM] derek: WAIT

[11:44 PM] jackson: ISSAC SHUT UP

[11:44 PM] lydia: STILES YOU CANT DATE YOUR DAUGHTER

[11:44 PM] derek: ARE YOU TWO OFFICIAL

[11:44 PM] lydia: YOUR PACK MOM

[11:44 PM] isaac: ERICA IS MY MATE

[11:44 PM] jackson: YOU''RE GETTING IT ON WITH LYDIA

[11:44 PM] stiles: YEAH I'M TAKING HER TO DENNY'S

[11:44 PM] isaac: MY ONE TRUE LOVE

[11:44 PM] isaac: SHHHHH

[11:44 PM] lydia: WHAT THE FUCK ISAAC

[11:45 PM] isaac: WHAT

[11:45 PM] stiles: LOL ISAAC U DONE IT NOW

[11:45 PM] jackson: ARE DEREK AND I THE ONLY TWO LOYAL SUPERNATURAL FREAKS HERE?!

[11:45 PM] lydia: DID LAST NIGHT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU

[11:45 PM] stiles: ARE WHO TWO OFFICIAL

[11:45 PM] isaac: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 

[11:45 PM] lydia: I FED YOU BURRITOS THIS MORNING

[11:45 PM] isaac: NO LYDIA I LOVE YOU

[11:45 PM] stiles: JACKSON ARE WE OFFICIAL

[11:45 PM] jackson: YES

[11:45 PM] derek: PLEASE SAY NO

[11:45 PM] stiles: LOL JK WE'RE NOT

[11:45 PM] lydia: I LOVE YOU TOO

[11:45 PM] derek: OH :)))

[11:45 PM] isaac: YAY

[11:45 PM] jackson: OMG NO :((((

[11:45 PM] lydia: WHAT ABOUT ERICA THO

[11:45 PM] stiles: LOL

[11:45 PM] isaac: SHHH

[11:45 PM] isaac: ERICA DOENS'T HAVE TO KNOW

[11:46 PM] lydia: OKAY

[11:46 PM] jackson: ISSAC YOU FUCK

[11:46 PM] isaac: DOESN'T

[11:46 PM] jackson: I'LL TELL HER

[11:46 PM] isaac: FUCK YOU SCALES

[11:46 PM] stiles: ERICA AND I HAVE LIKE 4 DATES PLANNED AW YEAH

[11:46 PM] jackson: AND STILES PLEASE STOP BREAKING MY HEART

[11:46 PM] lydia: STILES YOU'RE A SLUT

[11:46 PM] isaac: I WILL BITE YOUR NECT OFF

[11:46 PM] derek: DON'T EVEN GO THERE LIZARD BOY

[11:46 PM] stiles: IK

[11:46 PM] lydia: CHOOSE ONE

[11:46 PM] jackson: I'M NOT EVEN SCALEY

[11:46 PM] stiles: NO

[11:46 PM] isaac: YES YOU ARE

[11:46 PM] stiles: I'M BOUND TO THEM BOTH SORRY

[11:46 PM] jackson: BUT YOU CAN STILL CHOOOSE

[11:46 PM] stiles: NO

[11:46 PM] jackson: DEREK WILL GET OVER IT

[11:46 PM] isaac: WOW STILES YOU'RE INDECISIVE

[11:46 PM] jackson: HE HAS A PACK

[11:46 PM] derek: FUCK OFF JACKSON YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE

[11:46 PM] jackson: I DON'T

[11:47 PM] isaac: DEREK HAS ME

[11:47 PM] derek: DON'T MAKE HIM CHOOSE WOW

[11:47 PM] jackson: ALL I HAVE IS WOLFPUPPY

[11:47 PM] derek: AND NO ISAAC

[11:47 PM] derek: I DON'T

[11:47 PM] jackson: AND YOU

[11:47 PM] derek: YOU HAVE ERICA

[11:47 PM] isaac: OH

[11:47 PM] jackson: DON'T LEAVE ME

[11:47 PM] isaac: BUT

[11:47 PM] lydia: I THOUGHT YOU HAD ME

[11:47 PM] isaac: AND YOU

[11:47 PM] lydia: WHAT IS THIS ISAAC

[11:47 PM] isaac: WHAT

[11:47 PM] stiles: :(((((( OMG I'M UNDER SO MUCH PRESSURE

[11:47 PM] jackson: ITS OKAY BABY

[11:47 PM] stiles: AW JACKS U ALWAYS KNOW WHAT 2 SAY

[11:47 PM] derek: HE'S STUPID

[11:47 PM] lydia: ONLY I CAN CAL HIM JACKS

[11:48 PM] derek: HOW COME HE GETS A CUTE NAME

[11:48 PM] derek: HMMM

[11:48 PM] jackson: STILES CAN CALL ME WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS

[11:48 PM] stiles: NO ONE CARES LYDIA

[11:48 PM] lydia: NO

[11:48 PM] lydia: NOT ALLOWED

[11:48 PM] lydia: FUCK YOU STILES

[11:48 PM] isaac: SHUT UP LYDIA

[11:48 PM] lydia: ISAAC

[11:48 PM] lydia: I SWEAR TO GOD

[11:48 PM] isaac: LYDIA

[11:48 PM] jackson: FUCK OFF LYDIA

[11:48 PM] isaac: STILES

[11:48 PM] isaac: DEREK

[11:48 PM] stiles: DEREK I CALL YOU SOUR WOLF

[11:48 PM] isaac: JACKSON

[11:48 PM] jackson: JACKSON

[11:48 PM] stiles: THAT'S ENOUGH

[11:48 PM] stiles: JACKSON

[11:48 PM] isaac: ISAAC

[11:48 PM] stiles: STILES!

[11:48 PM] derek: BUT THAT'S NOT A CUTE NAME :((((

[11:48 PM] stiles: YES IT IS

[11:48 PM] lydia: IDK

[11:48 PM] lydia: ITS PRETTY CUTE

[11:48 PM] stiles: OK FINE CUDDLY WOLF

[11:48 PM] derek: AW

[11:48 PM] isaac: IT'S SO CUTE

[11:48 PM] jackson: HE CALLS ME TEDDY BEAR

[11:48 PM] lydia: ITS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY

[11:49 PM] isaac: NO ONE CALLS ME ANYTHING :(((((((((((((9

[11:49 PM] derek: OMG U DO DDDDD:

[11:49 PM] lydia: ISAAC BB

[11:49 PM] isaac: NOH

[11:49 PM] isaac: GO AWAY

[11:49 PM] lydia: COME HERE

[11:49 PM] stiles: ISAAC YOU'RE CURLY CUE

[11:49 PM] isaac: NOO

[11:49 PM] lydia: C'MERE BOY

[11:49 PM] jackson: LOL

[11:49 PM] isaac: FUCK YOU STILES

[11:49 PM] stiles: OMG

[11:49 PM] jackson: SHE SAID C'MERE BOY

[11:49 PM] isaac: I'M NOT EVENT HAT CURLY

[11:49 PM] stiles: I WAS TRYIN 2 BE NICE

[11:49 PM] lydia: YOU WANT A TREAT?

[11:49 PM] jackson: CAUSE YOU'RE A DOG

[11:49 PM] lydia: SHUT UP LIZARD BREATH

[11:49 PM] isaac: NO LYDIA

[11:49 PM] stiles: JACKSON SHUT UP

[11:49 PM] isaac: JACKSON GO AWAY

[11:49 PM] isaac: NO ONE LIKE YOU

[11:49 PM] jackson: JACKSON SHUT-

[11:49 PM] isaac: LIKES

[11:49 PM] lydia: THE TREAT IS MY BOOBS ASSHAT

[11:49 PM] jackson: WAIT

[11:50 PM] isaac: OH

[11:50 PM] isaac: COMING

[11:50 PM] jackson: OMG

[11:50 PM] jackson: DISHONOR

[11:50 PM] isaac: BOOBS

[11:50 PM] lydia: WHOS A GOOD BOY, SCRATCH BEHIND YOUR EARS?

[11:50 PM] isaac: YES PLEASE

[11:50 PM] isaac: BOOBS

[11:50 PM] stiles: U GUYS DEREK KEPT JUMPING OFF OF BUILDINGS IN CALL OF DUTY

[11:50 PM] jackson: DISHONOR ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YOUR COW, DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE PACK

[11:50 PM] derek: I DID NOT

[11:50 PM] lydia: THATS JUST RUDE JACKSON

[11:50 PM] isaac: SHUT UP JACKSON

[11:50 PM] stiles: YES YOU DID

[11:50 PM] stiles: YOU STUCK ME WITH A GRENADE

[11:50 PM] lydia: DEREK EVEN I KNOW HOW TO PLAY

[11:50 PM] stiles: THREE TIMES

[11:50 PM] derek: STILES KEPT JUMPING IN FRONT OF MY GRENADE-

[11:50 PM] isaac: WOW DEREK

[11:50 PM] jackson: THATS CAUSE DEREK IS A DUMB FUCK

[11:50 PM] stiles: LOL

[11:50 PM] lydia: JACKSON

[11:50 PM] derek: JACKSON'S SMELLY

[11:50 PM] isaac: OMG

[11:50 PM] jackson: YOU KILLED STILES?!

[11:50 PM] jackson: -FAINTS-

[11:51 PM] derek: NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO

[11:51 PM] stiles: YES

 

[11:51 PM] isaac: YEAH STILES IS DEAD

[11:51 PM] stiles: FRIENDLY FIRE, DEREK

[11:51 PM] stiles: YOU DON'T SHOOT ME

[11:51 PM] isaac: WERE TALKING TO HIS GHOST NOW

[11:51 PM] derek: I DIDN'T MEAN TO

[11:51 PM] jackson: -COMES BACK-

[11:51 PM] stiles: YOU SHOOT THE ENEMIES

[11:51 PM] jackson: YOU SHOULD NEVER HARM YOUR MATE

[11:51 PM] jackson: ITS IMPOSSIBLE

[11:51 PM] derek: I DON'T

[11:51 PM] stiles: HI JACKSON ADORABLE CUDDLY LIZARD

[11:51 PM] jackson: THAT MEANS STILES ISN'T YOUR MATE

[11:51 PM] derek: OMG :'((((

[11:51 PM] derek: NO FUCK OFF

[11:51 PM] jackson: HI STILES

[11:51 PM] derek: JACKSON DOESN'T KNOW SHIT

[11:51 PM] stiles: HI

[11:51 PM] derek: BACK TO BROODING

[11:51 PM] jackson: I LOVE YOU

[11:51 PM] isaac: I HATE YOU ALL

[11:51 PM] jackson: AND COULD NEVER EVER HURT YOU

[11:51 PM] isaac: BOOBS

[11:51 PM] stiles: DEREK

[11:51 PM] stiles: COME BACK

[11:51 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU ISSAC NO ONE LIKES YOU

[11:51 PM] derek: NO

[11:51 PM] isaac: STILES

[11:51 PM] isaac: JACKSON

[11:52 PM] lydia: I LIKE HIM

[11:52 PM] isaac: LYDIA LIKES ME

[11:52 PM] isaac: SEE

[11:52 PM] jackson: BOO YOU WHORE

[11:52 PM] stiles: I LOVE ISAAC

[11:52 PM] lydia: OH HELL NO

[11:52 PM] isaac: I LOVE YOU STILES

[11:52 PM] stiles: WHOO

[11:52 PM] isaac: FIVE EVER

[11:52 PM] lydia: I LOVE ISAAC SIX EVER

[11:52 PM] stiles: SO OK BACK TO TALKING ABOUT MAKING OUT

[11:52 PM] isaac: BOOBS

[11:52 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU NO LYDIA YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SCOTT

[11:52 PM] stiles: YES OR YES

[11:52 PM] lydia: I DID NOT

[11:52 PM] jackson: NO REDEMPTION FROM THAT

[11:52 PM] lydia: FOR THE LAST TIME

[11:52 PM] lydia: CHEAT ON YOU WITH SCOTT

[11:52 PM] jackson: STILES MAKE OUT WITH MEEE

[11:52 PM] stiles: YES YOU DID LOL

[11:52 PM] lydia: NO I DID NOT

[11:52 PM] jackson: YES YOU DID

[11:52 PM] isaac: OMG

[11:52 PM] isaac: YOU TOTALLY DID

[11:52 PM] derek: HEY ASSHOLE

[11:52 PM] lydia: WHO WOULD KISS SCOTT

[11:52 PM] lydia: HONESTLY

[11:53 PM] isaac: NOT ME

[11:53 PM] jackson: YOU DID

[11:53 PM] stiles: I WOULD KISS SCOTT

[11:53 PM] isaac: YOU DID THO

[11:53 PM] derek: I MEAN JACKSON WHOOPS HAHA MY FINGERS GOT MESSED UP

[11:53 PM] isaac: OMG DEREK

[11:53 PM] lydia: DEREK BE NICE

[11:53 PM] derek: NO

[11:53 PM] jackson: HAHAHHA FUCK YOU YOU FLEABITTENPISSSMELLINGMANGYMUT

[11:53 PM] lydia: JACKSON GET ME THE SPRAY BOTTLE AGAIN

[11:53 PM] jackson: WHOOPSIE I MEANT DEREK

[11:53 PM] jackson: SILLY FINGER

[11:53 PM] derek: MUTT HAS TWO T'S

[11:53 PM] derek: DUMBASS

[11:53 PM] jackson: HERES THE BOTTLE LYDIA

[11:53 PM] lydia: THANK YOU

[11:53 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU

[11:53 PM] jackson: MY CLAWS GET IN THE WAY OF TYPING

[11:54 PM] derek: I DON'T HAVE FLEAS I GOT MEDICINE FOR THAT

[11:54 PM] jackson: WOW REALLY

[11:54 PM] jackson: DUDE

[11:54 PM] jackson: NOT COOL

[11:54 PM] jackson: FUCK NEEDLES

[11:54 PM] stiles: HEY JACKSON ARE WE GONNA HAVE SEX WHILE I STAY OVER OR NO

[11:54 PM] derek: NO OMG

[11:54 PM] derek: STILES

[11:54 PM] jackson: YES LETS DO IT

[11:54 PM] isaac: NO STILES

[11:54 PM] jackson: NO LIKE REALLY

[11:54 PM] jackson: LETS

[11:54 PM] derek: WHY DO I BOTHER

[11:54 PM] isaac: HAVE SEX WITH ME

[11:54 PM] isaac: I WANT YOUR PENIS

[11:54 PM] stiles: OK ISAAC

[11:54 PM] jackson: IDK DEREK

[11:54 PM] lydia: ISAAC

[11:54 PM] isaac: YAY

[11:54 PM] lydia: WHAT

[11:54 PM] isaac: LYDIA

[11:54 PM] lydia: THE

[11:54 PM] lydia: HELL

[11:54 PM] isaac: SHUT UP LYDIA

[11:54 PM] derek: STILES YOU'RE MINE

[11:54 PM] lydia: IM STANDING RIGHT HERE

[11:54 PM] stiles: OK ONE SEC LEMME TAKE MY PANTS OFF

[11:54 PM] jackson: NO STILES

[11:54 PM] jackson: MINEMINEMINE

[11:54 PM] isaac: MINE ARE ALREADY OFF

[11:55 PM] jackson: DEREK

[11:55 PM] stiles: I NOTICED

[11:55 PM] isaac: COME TO SEX ME UP STILES

[11:55 PM] derek: JACKSON

[11:55 PM] jackson: GET ISSAC OUT OF THE WAY

[11:55 PM] derek: NO FUCK OFF

[11:55 PM] lydia: DEREK HAVE SEX WITH ME

[11:55 PM] lydia: ISAAC SUCKS

[11:55 PM] jackson: OMG REALLY

[11:55 PM] isaac: FUCK OFF JACKSON

[11:55 PM] derek: BUT LYDIA I WHAT

[11:55 PM] isaac: IM AWESOME LYDIA

[11:55 PM] jackson: I JUST

[11:55 PM] isaac: STILES

[11:55 PM] isaac: SEX

[11:55 PM] isaac: NOW

[11:55 PM] jackson: WHATS HAPPENING

[11:55 PM] stiles: OK

[11:55 PM] jackson: STILES

[11:55 PM] lydia: POOL SEX THO

[11:55 PM] jackson: TWITTER

[11:55 PM] jackson: NO POOL SEX

[11:55 PM] jackson: STOP IT

[11:55 PM] stiles: WHAT ABOUT TWITTER

[11:55 PM] isaac: HEY JACKSON GUESS WHAT

[11:55 PM] jackson: HE IS MY ADORABLE HUMAN

[11:55 PM] jackson: BACK OFF

[11:55 PM] isaac: ME AND STILES ARE HAVING SEX

[11:56 PM] jackson: NO YOU AREN'T

[11:56 PM] isaac: OH YEAHH

[11:56 PM] isaac: YES WE ARE

[11:56 PM] lydia: ISAAC THATS YOUR PACK MOM

[11:56 PM] jackson: OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T BE TYPING

[11:56 PM] lydia: LOOK AT YOUR LIFE

[11:56 PM] jackson: NO ONE IS THAT TALENTED

[11:56 PM] lydia: LOOK AT YOUR CHOICES

[11:56 PM] isaac: I'M REALLY TALENTED

[11:56 PM] isaac: WITH MY FINGERS

[11:56 PM] stiles: OK BRB HAVING SEX WITH ISAAC

[11:56 PM] isaac: OH YEAHH

[11:56 PM] isaac: BRB HAVING SEX WITH STILES

[11:56 PM] jackson: STILES I CAN SATISFY YOU BETTER THAN HE CAN

[11:56 PM] lydia: HE CAN

[11:56 PM] jackson: OMFG NO FUCK THIS SHIT

[11:56 PM] derek: I CAN SATISFY YOU THE BEST

[11:56 PM] isaac: HE CAN'T TALK HE'S HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW

[11:56 PM] jackson changed nickname to kanima

[11:56 PM] isaac: WITH ME

[11:56 PM] lydia: JACKSON

[11:56 PM] lydia: KNOCK IT OFF

[11:57 PM] kanima: BACK THE FUCK UP OFF MY MATE ISSSSSSSSSAC

[11:57 PM] stiles: NO I WAS KIDDING

[11:57 PM] kanima: SHYYYSHAAAA

[11:57 PM] derek: JACKSON I WILL FUCK YOU UP

[11:57 PM] stiles: I DIDN'T EVEN TAKE MY PANTS OFF

[11:57 PM] isaac: NO

[11:57 PM] derek: STOP TALKING ABOUT SASHA WOW

[11:57 PM] kanima: SSSSSYYSYSSSSS

[11:57 PM] isaac: GO AWAY JACKSON

[11:57 PM] kanima: TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

[11:57 PM] derek: NO ONE CARES JACKSON

[11:57 PM] stiles: JACKSON DO YOU NEED A KISS

[11:57 PM] lydia: WHO IS SASHA JACKSON

[11:57 PM] derek: STILES NO

[11:57 PM] kanima: I WILL CUT OFF ALL YOUR COCKS

[11:57 PM] isaac: NO STILES

[11:57 PM] isaac: COME BACK TO ME

[11:57 PM] kanima: YES

[11:57 PM] isaac: I WANT YOUR PENIS

[11:57 PM] lydia: FUCK YOU IM IMMUNE

[11:57 PM] stiles: NO JACKSON NEEDS ME

[11:57 PM] kanima: KISS JACKSON

[11:57 PM] isaac: NO

[11:57 PM] isaac: HAVE SEX WITH ME STILES

[11:57 PM] stiles: JACKSONNNNNNNN

[11:57 PM] kanima: YESSSSSSS?

[11:57 PM] stiles: DO U NEED A KISS

[11:58 PM] kanima: ALWAYSSSSSSSSSS

[11:58 PM] stiles: ...THAT'S WEIRD

[11:58 PM] stiles: ISAAC GO KISS HIM

[11:58 PM] isaac: YOU SHOULD FUCKING RETARTED JACKSON

[11:58 PM] isaac: NOH

[11:58 PM] isaac: HE SMELLS BAD

[11:58 PM] kanima: -ROARS-

[11:58 PM] stiles: AND THEN WE CAN GO BACK TO SEX

[11:58 PM] stiles: WhAT THE HELL

[11:58 PM] isaac: OH OKAY

[11:58 PM] isaac: I WILL KISS YOU JACKSON

[11:58 PM] isaac: AND THEN HAVE SEX WITH STILES

[11:58 PM] lydia: AND THEN LYDIA

[11:58 PM] kanima: FUCK NO BITCH I WILL WHACK YOU WITH MY TAIL

[11:58 PM] lydia: I MEAN WHAT

[11:58 PM] isaac: CAN YOU TASTE HIM ON ME????????

[11:58 PM] isaac: HMMMMM?

[11:59 PM] stiles: WHAT

[11:59 PM] kanima: -STABS-

[11:59 PM] stiles: ISAAC W-

[11:59 PM] isaac: NO

[11:59 PM] stiles: JACKSON

[11:59 PM] isaac: JACKSON

[11:59 PM] isaac: YOU ASSHOLE

[11:59 PM] kanima: I DIDN'T KILL HIM

[11:59 PM] lydia: JACKSON

[11:59 PM] kanima: JUST SOME PARALYTIC GOO

[11:59 PM] lydia: CORNER

[11:59 PM] isaac: THAT HURT

[11:59 PM] lydia: NOW

[11:59 PM] isaac: SHIT

[11:59 PM] stiles: DEREK WHAT THE FUCK WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING US

[11:59 PM] isaac: I NEED A DOCTOR

[11:59 PM] stiles: OH MAN

[11:59 PM] stiles: JACKSON WHAT THE HELL

[11:59 PM] isaac: FUCK

[11:59 PM] lydia: IF YOU WOULD JUST HAVE SEX WITH ME

[11:59 PM] lydia: THIS WOULDNT HAPPEN

[11:59 PM] stiles: LYDIA FUCK OFF

[11:59 PM] kanima: ITS JUST MY GOO

[11:59 PM] kanima: HE'LL BE FINE IN AN HOUR

[11:59 PM] isaac: I CANT FEEL MY LEGS

[11:59 PM] kanima: AND BTW I'M NOT JACKSON

[11:59 PM] isaac: IS THAT NORMAL?!

[11:59 PM] kanima: I'M THE KANIMA

[11:59 PM] stiles: -HUGS ISAAC 5EVER-

[11:59 PM] lydia: JACKSON YOU CANT JUST GOO PEOPLE

[12:00 AM] kanima: THERES A DIFFERENCE BITCH

[12:00 AM] stiles: FUCK OFF KANIMA

[12:00 AM] stiles: I LIKE JACKSON BETTER

[12:00 AM] isaac: SOMEONE HELP ME

[12:00 AM] lydia: I BET YOU DO

[12:00 AM] kanima: HE'S CRYING RIGHT NOW

[12:00 AM] isaac: WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?!

[12:00 AM] lydia: IM HERE

[12:00 AM] stiles: SHHhhHhHhHh ISAAC -HUGS-

[12:00 AM] lydia: YOU ASSHOLE

[12:00 AM] kanima: PROMISE TO FIX HIM AND I'LL BRING HIM BACK

[12:00 AM] isaac: I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING

[12:00 AM] stiles: OMG

[12:00 AM] isaac: ITS GOING BLACK

[12:00 AM] lydia: DONT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT

[12:00 AM] stiles: YOU BLINDED HIM YOU FUCKFACE

[12:00 AM] kanima: ITS JUST GOO OMFG

[12:00 AM] isaac: THERE IS NO LIGHT!!!!!!

[12:00 AM] stiles: FUCK OFF KANIMA

[12:00 AM] lydia: NOOOOOOOO

[12:00 AM] isaac: I THINK I'M DYING

[12:00 AM] kanima: NOT MY FAULT THE PUPPY IS A PUSSY

[12:00 AM] lydia: ISAAC

[12:00 AM] isaac: LYDIA?!

[12:01 AM] lydia: HES A BITCH

[12:01 AM] lydia: IDIOT

[12:01 AM] isaac: IS THAT YOU?

[12:01 AM] lydia: YES

[12:01 AM] stiles: ISAAC CAN U HEAR ME

[12:01 AM] lydia: IM HERE

[12:01 AM] lydia: FUCK OF STILES

[12:01 AM] isaac: STILES??

[12:01 AM] stiles: WHAT THE HELL FINE -FLIPS A DESK AND LEAVES-

[12:01 AM] lydia: WOW

[12:01 AM] isaac: WAS THAT STILES?

[12:01 AM] lydia: YOU'RE WORSE THAN JACKSON

[12:01 AM] lydia: YES

[12:01 AM] isaac: IS HERE STILL HERE?

[12:01 AM] lydia: SHH

[12:01 AM] isaac: STILESSSS

[12:01 AM] kanima changed nickname to jackson

[12:01 AM] isaac: STTTTIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEESSSSS

[12:01 AM] lydia: WOW

[12:01 AM] lydia: ASSHOLE

[12:01 AM] jackson: SORRY GUYS

[12:01 AM] jackson: WASN'T ME

[12:01 AM] lydia: IM RIGHT HERE

[12:01 AM] isaac: GO AWAY JACKSON

[12:01 AM] jackson: WHAT HAPPENED

[12:01 AM] isaac: YOU ASSHOLE

[12:01 AM] isaac: YOU HURT ME

[12:02 AM] lydia: YEAH

[12:02 AM] isaac: OH WAIT

[12:02 AM] jackson: YOU PUSSY ITS JUST GOO

[12:02 AM] lydia: BITCH

[12:02 AM] lydia: GOD JACKSON

[12:02 AM] jackson: AND IT WASN'T ME

[12:02 AM] isaac: I THINK I'M STARTING TO FEEL SOMETHING AGAIN

[12:02 AM] lydia: HES NOT A CAT

[12:02 AM] stiles: -WHISPERS IN THE WIND- ~SHUT THE FUCK UP JACKSON~

[12:02 AM] isaac: I STILL CAN'T MOVE

[12:02 AM] jackson: ........

[12:02 AM] lydia: ITS OKAY ISAAC

[12:02 AM] isaac: I CAN SEE AGAIN

[12:02 AM] isaac: OH IT'S A MYRICAL

[12:02 AM] isaac: MIRICAL

[12:02 AM] isaac: MERICAL

[12:02 AM] isaac: WHAT THE FUCK

[12:02 AM] lydia: ITS OKAY

[12:02 AM] jackson: -FACEPALM-

[12:02 AM] lydia: I STILL LOVE YOU

[12:03 AM] isaac: I LOVE YOU TOO LYDIA

[12:03 AM] jackson: WHAT ABOUT ERICA?!

[12:03 AM] lydia: SHE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW

[12:03 AM] stiles: -BANGS HEAD ON WALL IN THE CORNER- WHERE'S DEREK

[12:03 AM] isaac: ERICA DOESN'T KNOW

[12:03 AM] lydia: BROODING STILES

[12:03 AM] isaac: DON'T TELL ERICA

[12:03 AM] jackson: OMG

[12:03 AM] stiles: DEREK

[12:03 AM] isaac: I THINK I CAN MOVE MY TOE

[12:03 AM] stiles: STOP BROODING

[12:03 AM] jackson: FINE BACK OFF OF STILES AND I WON'T TELL HER

[12:03 AM] stiles: DEREKKKK

[12:03 AM] lydia: HALLELUJAH

[12:03 AM] isaac: IS IT WIGGLING?

[12:03 AM] lydia: YES

[12:03 AM] derek: BUT I LIKE BROODING

[12:03 AM] stiles: DEEEEEERRRREEEEKKKK

[12:03 AM] derek: STILES

[12:03 AM] isaac: AWESOME

[12:03 AM] stiles: -SOBS- BUT I MISS U

[12:04 AM] derek: DO U REELY

[12:04 AM] stiles: YUS

[12:04 AM] derek: AW ILU

[12:04 AM] lydia: NOW KISS

[12:04 AM] derek: OK

[12:04 AM] stiles: OK

[12:04 AM] derek: PLZ

[12:04 AM] stiles: LOL JK

[12:04 AM] lydia: STILES PLS

[12:04 AM] derek: BUT

[12:04 AM] isaac: I CAN MOVE AGAIN

[12:04 AM] isaac: HALLELUGHIA

[12:04 AM] lydia: ITS A MIRACLE

[12:04 AM] stiles: LYDIA UR JUST MAD YOUR EX WANTS IN MY PANTS

[12:04 AM] lydia: NOT AT ALL

[12:04 AM] stiles: DON'T LIE

[12:04 AM] isaac: JACKSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

[12:04 AM] lydia: IM NOT

[12:04 AM] lydia: ISAAC SHH

[12:04 AM] stiles: YES YOU ARE

[12:05 AM] isaac: NO

[12:05 AM] lydia: TOUCH MY BOOB

[12:05 AM] stiles: DEREK OK LETS GO MAKE OUT

[12:05 AM] isaac: YOU CAN'T SHUSH ME

[12:05 AM] isaac: OKAY

[12:05 AM] isaac: BOOBS

[12:05 AM] derek: OKAY GOOD

[12:05 AM] stiles: YES

[12:05 AM] jackson: NO

[12:05 AM] jackson: BAD

[12:05 AM] jackson: NO OKAY

[12:05 AM] stiles: JACKSON YOU HURT ISAAC

[12:05 AM] lydia: JACKSON JUST GO FUCK SASHA

[12:05 AM] stiles: GO TO THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE

[12:05 AM] jackson: NOT ME

[12:05 AM] derek: JACKSON HURTS EVERYONE

[12:05 AM] jackson: TOTALLY NOT ME

[12:05 AM] lydia: EXCEPT ME

[12:05 AM] lydia: IM IMMUNE

[12:05 AM] isaac: YEAH JACKSON

[12:05 AM] jackson: AND WHO THE HELL IS SASHA

[12:05 AM] isaac: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE

[12:05 AM] lydia: YOU TELL ME

[12:05 AM] derek: YOUR GIRLFRIEND

[12:05 AM] lydia: YOU KEEP SAYING HER NAME ALL THE TIME

[12:05 AM] lydia: OR HIS

[12:05 AM] jackson: BUT STILES YOU'RE MY ANCHOR

[12:05 AM] lydia: NOT SURE YET

[12:06 AM] lydia: I THOUGHT I WAS YOU ASSHOLE

[12:06 AM] isaac: IT'S TOTALLY A GUY

[12:06 AM] stiles: BUT WHO IS SASHA :(((

[12:06 AM] isaac: A GUY NAMED SASHA

[12:06 AM] isaac: A DRAG QUEEN

[12:06 AM] jackson: THERE IS NO ONE NAMED SASHA

[12:06 AM] lydia: STILES ITS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS

[12:06 AM] isaac: MAYBE STILES KNOW HIM

[12:06 AM] isaac: KNOWS

[12:06 AM] jackson: NOT MY FAULT THE KANIMA IS RETARDED AND CAN'T HISS RIGHT

[12:06 AM] derek: APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR

[12:06 AM] stiles: DEREK STFU

[12:06 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU

[12:06 AM] jackson: LOOK AT YOUR PACK

[12:07 AM] stiles: JACKSON IT'S OK I FEEL UR PAIN <333

[12:07 AM] jackson: APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR, DICKWAD

[12:07 AM] stiles: DID U JUST INSULT ISAAC AND ERICA

[12:07 AM] jackson: THANK YOU STILES, YOU UNDERSTAND ME

[12:07 AM] stiles: EXCUSE

[12:07 AM] jackson: NO I DIDN'T

[12:07 AM] stiles: ME

[12:07 AM] jackson: I INSULTED DEREK

[12:07 AM] lydia: I THINK HE INSULTED ISAAC

[12:07 AM] derek: YOU INSULTED MY PACK

[12:07 AM] lydia: THATS NOT OKAY

[12:07 AM] jackson: AWH, SHIT

[12:07 AM] derek: HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID

[12:07 AM] derek: LOL

[12:07 AM] isaac: NOT COOL BRO

[12:07 AM] stiles: JACKSON I LOVE ISAAC OK

[12:07 AM] lydia: IM HERE BB

[12:07 AM] stiles: U CAN'T JUST INSULT HIM

[12:07 AM] jackson: OMG NO

[12:07 AM] jackson: NOT OKAY

[12:07 AM] jackson: HE'S CHEATING ON ERICA!

[12:08 AM] stiles: OH RIGHT

[12:08 AM] jackson: EXACTLY

[12:08 AM] stiles: ISAAC DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME LOL NVM

[12:08 AM] lydia: EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES

[12:08 AM] isaac: I LOVE YOU STILES

[12:08 AM] jackson: SHE'S YOUR MATE YOU FUCKER

[12:08 AM] isaac: I LOVE YOU 5EVER

[12:08 AM] isaac: SHUT UP JACKSON

[12:08 AM] stiles: ISAAC NO

[12:08 AM] isaac: NO ONE ASKED YOU

[12:08 AM] stiles: YOU'RE LYING

[12:08 AM] isaac: STILES YES

[12:08 AM] isaac: I LOVE YOU

[12:08 AM] jackson: OMFG FUCK THIS SHIT

[12:08 AM] stiles: ....NO

[12:08 AM] isaac: YES

[12:08 AM] jackson: DEREK

[12:08 AM] stiles: I ONLY LOVE JACKSON

[12:09 AM] isaac: NO

[12:09 AM] jackson: OMG STILES YES

[12:09 AM] isaac: LOVE ME STILES

[12:09 AM] stiles: ...AND DEREK

[12:09 AM] jackson: I LOVE YOU TOO

[12:09 AM] isaac: NO

[12:09 AM] jackson: VEGAS?

[12:09 AM] isaac: UGH

[12:09 AM] jackson: NO!

[12:09 AM] stiles: HEHE

[12:09 AM] isaac: STILES YOU HIPOCRITE

[12:09 AM] derek: STILES IS MY FAVORITE

[12:09 AM] stiles: LOL

[12:09 AM] isaac: HYPOCRITE

[12:09 AM] jackson: STILES IS MINE

[12:09 AM] isaac: NO

[12:09 AM] derek: FUCK YOU NO

[12:09 AM] derek: MINE

[12:09 AM] stiles: WHAT

[12:09 AM] jackson: MINEMINEMINE

[12:09 AM] derek: MINEMINE OMFG

[12:09 AM] stiles: WHY ARE YOU GUYS-

[12:09 AM] derek: MINE

[12:09 AM] stiles: OK

[12:09 AM] isaac: :C

[12:09 AM] jackson: MINE YOU FUCKWAD

[12:09 AM] stiles: YOU GUYS, WHAT-

[12:09 AM] derek: SCALES ARE STUPID HE'S MINE

[12:09 AM] jackson: ASSWIPE

[12:10 AM] stiles: I LIKE HIS SCALES-

[12:10 AM] jackson: YOU HAVE TO GET A FUCKING FLEA SHOT

[12:10 AM] isaac: FUCKHEAD

[12:10 AM] stiles: WHAT IS GOING ON

[12:10 AM] derek: HAD

[12:10 AM] jackson: STILES LIKES MY SCALES

[12:10 AM] derek: H A D

[12:10 AM] jackson: OMG NO

[12:10 AM] jackson: DOESN'T MATTER

[12:10 AM] lydia: NO ONE LIKES YOUR SCALES

[12:10 AM] jackson: STILL HAPPENED

[12:10 AM] jackson: STIL

[12:10 AM] jackson: STILES DOES

[12:10 AM] isaac: YOUR SCALES ARE GULY

[12:10 AM] isaac: UGLY

[12:10 AM] jackson: B-BUT... MY FAKE MOMMY SAYS I'M PRETTY

[12:11 AM] derek: SHE LIED

[12:11 AM] jackson: LYDIA TELL THEM I'M PRETTY

[12:11 AM] jackson: PEOPLE REBLOG ME

[12:11 AM] jackson: I MUST BE PRETTY

[12:11 AM] lydia: JACKSON YOUR PRETTY

[12:11 AM] stiles: JACKSON IS PRETTY

[12:11 AM] jackson: THANK YOU

[12:11 AM] lydia: STILL

[12:11 AM] stiles: NO JUST KIDDING

[12:11 AM] lydia: NO ONE LIKES YOUR SCALES

[12:11 AM] stiles: HE'S ACTUALLY SEXY

[12:11 AM] derek: NO

 

[12:11 AM] jackson: LYDIA WHAT-

[12:12 AM] isaac: NO

[12:12 AM] jackson: THANK YOU STILES

[12:12 AM] jackson: YOU'RE GORGEOUS

[12:12 AM] stiles: I LIKE HIS SCALES

[12:12 AM] stiles: THX JACKS

[12:12 AM] derek: WOQ

[12:12 AM] derek: WOW

[12:12 AM] stiles: IT'S OK DEREK YOU'RE HOT TOO

[12:12 AM] jackson: WTF

[12:12 AM] isaac: NOT COOL

[12:12 AM] derek: OK <33

[12:12 AM] stiles: LOL

[12:12 AM] jackson: ...OKAY YES HE IS

[12:12 AM] derek: YOU TOO STILES

[12:12 AM] jackson: BUT STILL

[12:12 AM] stiles: ..WTF

[12:12 AM] derek: OH REALLY JACKSON

[12:12 AM] derek: U DONT SAY

[12:12 AM] stiles: NO

[12:12 AM] jackson: I CAN ADMIT BEAUTY WHEN I SEE IT DAMN IT

[12:12 AM] stiles: NO YOU CAN'T

[12:12 AM] stiles: FUCK YOU JACKSON

[12:12 AM] jackson: OUR TOWN IS FULL OF SEXY PEOPLE

[12:13 AM] lydia: GOT THAT RIGHT

[12:13 AM] jackson: AND STILES IS NUMBER ONE ON THE LIST

[12:13 AM] lydia: FUCK YOU

[12:13 AM] stiles: OH-

[12:13 AM] stiles: WELL

[12:13 AM] jackson: ITS TRUE

[12:13 AM] stiles: THANK YOU?

[12:13 AM] jackson: OUR BABIES WILL BE SMART AND BEAUTIFUL

[12:13 AM] stiles: WH

[12:14 AM] stiles: I CAN'T

[12:14 AM] stiles: GET PREGNANT???

[12:14 AM] derek: BUT YOU HAD MY PUPPIES

[12:14 AM] lydia: NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE

[12:14 AM] stiles: NVM YOU'LL GET PREGNANT I TOP LOL OK BITCH

[12:14 AM] jackson: SHHHH THERE IS SCIENCE AND SURRGATES FOR THAT

[12:14 AM] stiles: NO THANK U

[12:14 AM] isaac: NO

[12:14 AM] derek: LOL U

[12:14 AM] derek: TOP??

[12:14 AM] stiles: YES DEREK AND I NAMED THEM ALL LAURA

[12:14 AM] jackson: WT

[12:14 AM] isaac: ALL OF THEM?

[12:14 AM] stiles: JUST 4 U

[12:14 AM] derek: YES THEEY WERE BEAUTIFUL

[12:14 AM] lydia: THATS ADORABLE

[12:14 AM] jackson: WHEN DID YOU HAVE A LITTER

[12:14 AM] derek: ONE WAS DEREK JR TOO THOUGH

[12:14 AM] derek: RIGHT

[12:14 AM] stiles: YES

[12:14 AM] derek: YAY

[12:14 AM] isaac: WOW

[12:14 AM] lydia: CAN I BE GODMOTHER

[12:15 AM] jackson: THIS-

[12:15 AM] stiles: YES SURE LYDIA

[12:15 AM] jackson: NO-

[12:15 AM] lydia: OMG I LOVE YOU <3

[12:15 AM] stiles: I LOVE U 2 HEHE

[12:15 AM] isaac: CAN I BE UNCLE ISAAC?

[12:15 AM] stiles: YES

[12:15 AM] isaac: YAY

[12:15 AM] lydia: ISAAC THIS MEANS I'L BE OVER ALL THE TIME

[12:15 AM] jackson: BUT-

[12:15 AM] isaac: OKAY

[12:15 AM] stiles: I SECRETLY NAMED ONE JACKSON LOL

[12:15 AM] isaac: OMG

[12:15 AM] derek: NO OMG

[12:15 AM] isaac: DID YOU NAME ON AFTER ME TOO??

[12:15 AM] stiles: NO

[12:15 AM] jackson: THAT TAKES OUT SOME OF THE STING

[12:15 AM] derek: THAT ONE'S BEING EXILED

[12:15 AM] lydia: ONE BETTER BE LYDIA FREAKING MARTIN

[12:15 AM] stiles: YOU'RE BEING EXILED DEREK I WANT A DIVORCE

[12:16 AM] stiles: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

[12:16 AM] derek: NO I LOVE YOU

[12:16 AM] derek: PLZ

[12:16 AM] stiles: NO

[12:16 AM] stiles: JACKSON DO U WANNA MOVE IN

[12:16 AM] derek: OMG

[12:16 AM] lydia: DERKE YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME

[12:16 AM] derek: I HATE EVERYTHING

[12:16 AM] lydia: PRADA DOESNT BITE

[12:16 AM] stiles: DERKE

[12:16 AM] lydia: UNLESS YOU LIKE THAT SORT OF THING

[12:16 AM] isaac: DEREK COME LIVE WIHT ME

[12:16 AM] derek: NOPE FUCK YOU GUYS

[12:16 AM] derek: BACK TO THE SUBWAY CAR

[12:16 AM] lydia: ISAAC YOU ALREAYD LIVE WITH HIM

[12:16 AM] isaac: WOW RUDE

[12:16 AM] isaac: OH

[12:16 AM] stiles: DEREK NO I WAS KIDDING

[12:16 AM] stiles: :((((((((((

[12:16 AM] derek: NO U WERENT

[12:16 AM] derek: :((((((

[12:16 AM] stiles: YES I WAS

[12:17 AM] stiles: I LOVE U

[12:17 AM] jackson: YES I'LL MOVE IN

[12:17 AM] jackson: WAIT

[12:17 AM] derek: U ASKED ASSHOLE TO MOVE IN

[12:17 AM] jackson: NO DON'T BE KIDDING

[12:17 AM] derek: I LOVE U 2 :(((((((

[12:17 AM] jackson: STILES

[12:17 AM] jackson: IF YOU MOVE IN WITH ME

[12:17 AM] jackson: YOU GET MY COMFY BED

[12:17 AM] stiles: WHAT

[12:17 AM] lydia: ITS NOT THAT COMFY

[12:17 AM] jackson: AND WOLFPUPPY

[12:17 AM] lydia: ITS A LIE

[12:17 AM] stiles: WOLFPUPPY

[12:17 AM] derek: BUT STILES

[12:17 AM] isaac: BOOBS

[12:17 AM] stiles: WHAT

[12:17 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU LYDIA I TOLD YOU I GOT A FUCKING NEW ONE

[12:17 AM] stiles: BOOBS WHERE

[12:17 AM] stiles: LYDIA CAN I SEE YOURS

[12:18 AM] jackson: OMG NOT THIS AGAIN

[12:18 AM] isaac: SHUT UP JACKSON

[12:18 AM] derek: HEY LYDIA TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT

[12:18 AM] lydia: SURE

[12:18 AM] stiles: COOL

[12:18 AM] isaac: BOOBS

[12:18 AM] jackson: BEEN THERE, SEEN THIS

[12:18 AM] isaac: GO AWAY SCALES

[12:18 AM] lydia: FUCK OFF JACKSON

[12:18 AM] lydia: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM

[12:18 AM] jackson: I LOVE STILES MORE

[12:18 AM] lydia: LOOOOOOOK AT THEM ASSHOLE

[12:18 AM] stiles: OK JACKSON THEN SHOW ME SOMETHING I HAVEN'T SEEN YET

[12:18 AM] stiles: TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS

[12:18 AM] isaac: I LOVE YOUR BOOBS

[12:18 AM] isaac: WAIT

[12:18 AM] derek: NO

[12:18 AM] jackson: ANYTHING YOU ASK

[12:18 AM] isaac: NO

[12:19 AM] jackson: PANTS OFF

[12:19 AM] stiles: SWEEEEET

[12:19 AM] derek: NOPEE NOPE NOPE NOPEE

[12:19 AM] jackson: GO CHASE AN OCTOPUS

[12:19 AM] derek: GO BURY YOURSELF

[12:19 AM] jackson: I DON'T DID HOLES

[12:19 AM] jackson: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS

[12:19 AM] stiles: I LIKE SLEEPING NAKED

[12:19 AM] lydia: JACKSON WHATS THAT GIANT HOLE IN YOUR BACKYARD THEN

[12:19 AM] jackson: SLEEP WITH ME

[12:19 AM] lydia: AND DONT SAY IT WAS WOLF PUPPY

[12:20 AM] jackson: WOLFPUPPY MADE IT

[12:20 AM] lydia: STILES I DO TOO

[12:20 AM] jackson: I'M SO PROUD

[12:20 AM] lydia: WE SHOULD SLEEP TOGETHER

[12:20 AM] stiles: YES GOOD PLAN LYDIA

[12:20 AM] jackson: WHOA WAIT

[12:20 AM] jackson: NO

[12:20 AM] lydia: I HAVE THEM

[12:20 AM] isaac: NO LYDIA

[12:20 AM] lydia: WHAT

[12:21 AM] jackson: NO SLEEPING NAKED WITH STILES

[12:21 AM] jackson: ONLY I CAN DO THAT

[12:21 AM] lydia: WHY THE FUCK NOT

[12:21 AM] lydia: WELL THEN

[12:21 AM] lydia: YOU'RE WELCOME TO JOIN

[12:21 AM] lydia: EVERYONES WELCOME TO JOIN

[12:21 AM] stiles: BUT..BOOBS..

[12:21 AM] stiles: I DON'T LIKE SHARING

[12:21 AM] lydia: FINE

[12:21 AM] jackson: .... BUT I DON'T LIKE SHARING

[12:21 AM] isaac: CAN I JOIN?

[12:21 AM] lydia: YES

[12:21 AM] stiles: ISAAC

[12:21 AM] jackson: NO ISSAC

[12:21 AM] stiles: CAN WE JUST DITCH ALL OF THESE PEOPLE

[12:22 AM] jackson: WTF BBY NO

[12:22 AM] isaac: YES LETS

[12:22 AM] stiles: COOL

[12:22 AM] isaac: ALRIGHT

[12:22 AM] stiles: WE CAN ADOPT ONE KID AND IT'LL BE A BOY AND WE'LL GET MARRIED

[12:22 AM] stiles: AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END

[12:22 AM] jackson: -HEART BREAKS-

[12:22 AM] isaac: AND GROW OLD TOGETHER

[12:22 AM] lydia: ISAAC

[12:22 AM] lydia: HES

[12:22 AM] isaac: AND IT WILL BE AWESOME

[12:22 AM] lydia: YOUR

[12:22 AM] stiles: YES

[12:22 AM] lydia: PACK MOM

[12:22 AM] isaac: SHUT UP LYDIA

[12:23 AM] lydia: FUCK YOU

[12:23 AM] lydia: NO MORE BOOBS

[12:23 AM] lydia: FOR YOU

[12:23 AM] isaac: ITS OKAY I HAVE STILE

[12:23 AM] stiles: WHERE'S DEREK

[12:23 AM] isaac: S

[12:23 AM] isaac: BICK

[12:23 AM] stiles: HE CAN BE OUT PET

[12:23 AM] isaac: STILES' DICK

[12:23 AM] isaac: NOW

[12:23 AM] stiles: WHEN DID I SAY I'D HAVE SEX WITH YOU LOL

[12:23 AM] lydia: OUCH

[12:23 AM] derek: NO OMFG I'M NO ONE'S PET

[12:23 AM] isaac: WHAT

[12:23 AM] isaac: NO

[12:23 AM] derek: I'M THE FUCKING ALPHA

[12:23 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU DEREK

[12:23 AM] stiles: JK ISAAC I TOTALLY WILL

[12:24 AM] isaac: OH YAY

[12:24 AM] stiles: AFTER I HAVE SEX WITH JACKSON THO

[12:24 AM] derek: NO

[12:24 AM] isaac: NOOO

[12:24 AM] derek: ME FIRST

[12:24 AM] jackson: NO ME

[12:24 AM] derek: AND LAST

[12:24 AM] stiles: WHAT

[12:24 AM] stiles: OK THE LIST IS 1. JACKSON 2. DEREK 3. ISAAC

[12:24 AM] derek: AND THEN DEREK AGAIN

[12:24 AM] derek: FOREVER

[12:24 AM] jackson: AND THEN END WITH JACKSON

[12:24 AM] derek: WAIT I WANNA BE FIRST

[12:24 AM] derek: NO FUCK OFF JACKSON

[12:24 AM] jackson: AND KEEP IT THAT WAY FOREVER

[12:24 AM] derek: HE'S MINE

[12:24 AM] derek: FUCK OFF

[12:24 AM] lydia: SRSLY STILES

[12:24 AM] jackson: HE'S MINE

[12:24 AM] stiles: STOP FIGHTING U HOMOSEXUALS

[12:24 AM] derek: FUCK OFF!!!!!

[12:24 AM] jackson: GO FUCK YOURSELF

[12:25 AM] isaac: AS LONG AS I'M ON THE LIST

[12:25 AM] derek: STILES YOUR NEW NAME IS YOURSELF

[12:25 AM] jackson: NO

[12:25 AM] jackson: NOT EVEN

[12:25 AM] isaac: AS LONG AS I GET SOME STILES ACTION

[12:25 AM] stiles: OH RIGHT AND 4. LYDIA

[12:25 AM] lydia: THANK YOU

[12:25 AM] stiles: YOUR WELCOME BABE

[12:25 AM] jackson: OMG

[12:25 AM] jackson: NO

[12:25 AM] jackson: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMMEE

[12:25 AM] stiles: YOU'RE* MAN

[12:25 AM] stiles: ME WHAT

[12:25 AM] jackson: WE HAVE A PLAYLIST

[12:25 AM] stiles: A WHAT

[12:25 AM] derek: STILES I NEED YOU :((((

[12:25 AM] jackson: A PLAYLIST

[12:25 AM] jackson: NO I NEED HIM MORE

[12:26 AM] isaac: STILES I WANT YOU NOW

[12:26 AM] stiles: WHAT

[12:26 AM] derek: YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT WOW

[12:26 AM] stiles: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME ALL OF A SUDDEN

[12:26 AM] isaac: PLS

[12:26 AM] isaac: PLS STILES

[12:26 AM] stiles: YOU'RE ALL USING ME

[12:26 AM] jackson: BECAUSE YOU'RE BRILLIANT

[12:26 AM] derek: I'VE WANTED YOU SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU

[12:26 AM] isaac: NO

[12:26 AM] stiles: -FLOATS AWAY-

[12:26 AM] jackson: AND AMAZING

[12:26 AM] isaac: I WILL LOVE YOU 5EVER

[12:26 AM] derek: I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE I LAID EEYES ON YOU

[12:26 AM] derek: BAAABE

[12:26 AM] lydia: DO A BACKFLIP

[12:26 AM] jackson: AND WONDERFUL

[12:26 AM] isaac: I WOULD NEVER USE YOU STILES

[12:26 AM] jackson: AND PERFECT

[12:26 AM] isaac: SHUT UP JACKSON

[12:26 AM] jackson: AND I'M NOT USING YOU

[12:26 AM] guest-726710 entered the room.

[12:27 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU ISSAC I'M POURING OUT MY HEART

[12:27 AM] isaac: SO AM I

[12:27 AM] guest-726710 changed nickname to spiderman

[12:27 AM] jackson: ...

[12:27 AM] lydia: OKAY

[12:27 AM] stiles: ......

[12:27 AM] jackson: SPIDEYYYY

[12:27 AM] lydia: WHO INVITED SPIDERMAN

[12:27 AM] stiles: Is that

[12:27 AM] isaac: STILES YOU'RE MY SUN

[12:27 AM] isaac: AND MY STARS

[12:27 AM] jackson: OMG

[12:27 AM] stiles: PETER PARKER WUT U DOIN

[12:27 AM] spiderman: Sup guys

[12:27 AM] stiles: HEY PETER

[12:27 AM] jackson: SPIDERMAN

[12:27 AM] isaac: WAIT WHAT

[12:27 AM] lydia: PETER?

[12:27 AM] isaac: SPIDERMAN

[12:27 AM] stiles: WANNA HAVE SEX

[12:27 AM] jackson: SPIDER FUCKING MAN

[12:27 AM] isaac: HOW DDI HE GET HERE?

[12:27 AM] derek: STILES DON'T

[12:27 AM] isaac: SPIDER SEX ANYONE

[12:27 AM] jackson: WHO CARES

[12:27 AM] jackson: HE'S HERE

[12:27 AM] jackson: AND ITS NOT EVEN COMIC CON

[12:27 AM] stiles: DO YOU KNOW HOW COOL IT WOULD BE TO HAVE SEX WITH SPIDERMAN

[12:27 AM] lydia: YES

[12:27 AM] stiles: PEEEEETER

[12:27 AM] jackson: OMG NO

[12:27 AM] stiles: LETS HAVE SEX

[12:27 AM] isaac: OMG YES

[12:27 AM] isaac: THREESOME

[12:28 AM] spiderman: Sex upsidedown

[12:28 AM] stiles: AW YEAH

[12:28 AM] jackson: FML

[12:28 AM] isaac: YES

[12:28 AM] lydia: SPIDERMAN

[12:28 AM] stiles: SWEET

[12:28 AM] lydia: SIGN MY BOOBS

[12:28 AM] jackson: MY HERO IS TRYING TO FUCK MY MATE

[12:28 AM] spiderman: ok

[12:28 AM] isaac: ME SPIDERMAN AND STILES

[12:28 AM] jackson: HOW IS THIS MY LIFE

[12:28 AM] isaac: UPSIDE DOWN THREESOME

[12:28 AM] stiles: SWEET

[12:28 AM] lydia: OMGOMGOMGOMGO SPIDERMAN SIGNED MY BOOBS

[12:28 AM] lydia: ISAAC LOOK

[12:28 AM] stiles: OMG

[12:28 AM] isaac: NO LYDIA

[12:28 AM] isaac: SHUT UP

[12:28 AM] stiles: SPIDEY WE HAVE SEX NOW

[12:28 AM] jackson: THIS CANNOT BE HAPPEING

[12:28 AM] spiderman: YES

[12:28 AM] isaac: SPIDEY HAVE SEX WITH ME AND STILES

[12:28 AM] stiles: WHOOOOOO

[12:29 AM] derek: AND ME

[12:29 AM] isaac: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME

[12:29 AM] derek: WAIT NO

[12:29 AM] isaac: NO DEREK

[12:29 AM] isaac: GET OUT

[12:29 AM] stiles: DEREK NO

[12:29 AM] spiderman: SPIDER ORGY

[12:29 AM] spiderman: WHY NOT

[12:29 AM] derek: FINE I'LL BE WITH JACKSON

[12:29 AM] isaac: SPIDER WOLF HUMAN THREESOME

[12:29 AM] isaac: OKAY DEREK

[12:29 AM] stiles: ...BUT WHY-

[12:29 AM] jackson: SAY WHAAT DEREK?

[12:29 AM] derek: WANNA SEX

[12:29 AM] derek: ??

[12:29 AM] stiles: NO-

[12:29 AM] isaac: STILES IGNORE HIM

[12:29 AM] stiles: BUT

[12:29 AM] isaac: HAVE SEX WITH ME AND SPIDERMAN

[12:29 AM] isaac: YES

[12:29 AM] jackson: UHHH

[12:29 AM] stiles: BUT THAT'S MY JACKSON

[12:29 AM] spiderman: YEAH STILES

[12:29 AM] jackson: BUT DISLOYALTY

[12:29 AM] isaac: NO

[12:30 AM] isaac: STILES PLZ

[12:30 AM] isaac: PLS

[12:30 AM] derek: HE'S GONNA GO HAVE A THREESOME WITH SOMEONE ELSE

[12:30 AM] jackson: BUT BUT BUT

[12:30 AM] derek: OTHER PEOPLE I MEAN

[12:30 AM] stiles: NO IT'S NOT WORTH IT

[12:30 AM] spiderman: I HAVE AN IDEA

[12:30 AM] jackson: STILES

[12:30 AM] stiles: WHAT IS UR IDEA

[12:30 AM] spiderman: WAIT,NO, MY IDEAS ARE TERRIBLE

[12:30 AM] stiles: I AGREE

[12:30 AM] jackson: OMG

[12:30 AM] isaac: I WANNA HEAR IT

[12:30 AM] derek: JACKSON SEX

[12:30 AM] derek: NOW PLZ

[12:31 AM] stiles: -TACKLES JACKSON AND HISSES AT DEREK-

[12:31 AM] isaac: STILES SPIDEY SEX

[12:31 AM] derek: WHAT THE FUCK

[12:31 AM] lydia: SPIDEY PLS

[12:31 AM] derek: FINE BYE

[12:31 AM] jackson: OMG YES

[12:31 AM] isaac: STILES LET HIM GO

[12:31 AM] derek: -LEAVES-

[12:31 AM] jackson: NO HE DOESN'T HAVE TO

[12:31 AM] stiles: NEvEr

[12:31 AM] isaac: YES

[12:31 AM] spiderman: FINE, I'LL JUST SEX UP ISAAC

[12:31 AM] isaac: DO IT FOR ME

[12:31 AM] isaac: ALRIGHT

[12:31 AM] stiles: O

[12:31 AM] isaac: LET'S DO IT SPIDERMAN

[12:31 AM] stiles: MAN

[12:31 AM] spiderman: YES -pose-

[12:31 AM] stiles: SEX WITH SPIDEY OR SEX WITH JACKSON

[12:31 AM] stiles: ......

[12:31 AM] jackson: ME

[12:31 AM] lydia: SEX WITH LYDIA

[12:31 AM] jackson: PICK ME

[12:31 AM] isaac: SPIDEY AND ISAAC

[12:31 AM] stiles: I PICK

[12:31 AM] isaac: NO LYDIA

[12:31 AM] stiles: I PICK

[12:31 AM] isaac: GET OUT OF HERE

[12:32 AM] stiles: SCOTT

[12:32 AM] lydia: FUCK OFF LYDIA

[12:32 AM] isaac: NO

[12:32 AM] isaac: STILES WHY

[12:32 AM] jackson: OMG

[12:32 AM] lydia: HELL NO

[12:32 AM] jackson: AMA HAS POSSESSED STILES

[12:32 AM] stiles: WHO

[12:32 AM] lydia: FUCK OFF ISAAC DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

[12:32 AM] isaac: WHAT

[12:32 AM] lydia: YOU MADE YOUR DECISION

[12:32 AM] stiles: JK I PICK DEREK

[12:32 AM] isaac: NOOO

[12:32 AM] jackson: OMGWTFICANTEVEN

[12:32 AM] isaac: BT SPIDERMAN

[12:32 AM] isaac: BUT

[12:32 AM] isaac: AND ME

[12:32 AM] jackson: -DIES-

[12:32 AM] isaac: ISAAC

[12:32 AM] isaac: UPSIDEDOWN

[12:32 AM] isaac: SEX

[12:32 AM] stiles: I DON'T THINK DEREK WANTS ME ANYMORE :((((( SO OK JACKSON IT IS

[12:32 AM] lydia: CAN WE HAVE SEX AFTER AT LEAST

[12:32 AM] derek: BUT WAIT NO I

[12:32 AM] jackson: -COMES BACK TO LIFE-

[12:32 AM] jackson: YES

[12:33 AM] jackson: I WANT YOU

[12:33 AM] derek: -LEAVES TOWN- :(((

[12:33 AM] lydia: WAY TO GO STILES

[12:34 AM] stiles: JK I PICK NEITHER OF YOU -backflips into the sun-

[12:34 AM] lydia: FUCK THIS

[12:34 AM] lydia: IM GOING HOME

[12:34 AM] lydia: -struts out-


End file.
